Lost and Found 2: maybe
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: oneshots: expansion of "Lost and found", part 3 for now. [...The first time they saw toward the earth none of them had this in mind ...] PearlXGreg GregxPearl, AU.


**Disclaimer:** Steven Universe was created by Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

 **I published the spanish version of this story in October 29th, just few days before "Three gems and a baby" so as you know it's completely AU, my Pearl wasn't so murderous xD and this fic was about the future of my AU anyway.**

 **Universe:** AU ·2

 **Fanfics in this AU:** Lost and found, imitation

 **Title:** Maybe.

 **Summary:** More details about some events were introduced in "Lost and Found"

* * *

 **Please don't write fanfics of my fanfics without asking for permission.**

 **On the other hand if somebody is writing a PearlGreg and want to discuss something just send me a PM**

 **This is a translation if you find a grammar mistake or a structure doesn't make sense, send me a PM and I'm going to correct it.**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Pearl awoke in middle of the night, her eyes moved slightly while she became aware of the surroundings. She was in a bedroom, yes, a human bedroom this time, on that big bed with white sheets; next to her Greg was deeply asleep; he was wearing those pajamas she insisted he should wear instead of sleeping in his clothes.

She didn't come here every night but Greg liked her to sleep so she began to do so more and more often, sleeping was nice too. Pearl smiled relaxing again on her pillow; she got just a little closer to him enjoying for some reason the heat emanating from his body. By now she had imitated much of a human body's working, she had blood and temperature, but he was always warmer; thinking about that, maybe it was so because he was a human man and their biology included a temperature a little higher that was more complicated than it seemed.

Sometimes Pearl awoke during the night, her sleeping cycle was disordered still, just few hours or until so late Greg had to wake her up; sometimes Greg, sometimes Steven. The house was so close to the temple that they were more than neighbors. Greg could keep conversations with Steven shouting rather than getting a phone or just waking to the temple; her eyebrows drew together, well, maybe she had done that a couple of times from Steven's room.

Homeworld was still a threat, corrupted gems were still coming after them; there were thousands of monsters scattered around the earth but in general they had a peaceful life and she was happy. Pearl imagined this was the life Rose wanted.

The first time they saw toward the earth none of them had this in mind. Rose wanted to protect this world, Pearl felt pity for the place; there was so much here that didn't exist in Homeworld, so much that didn't exist anywhere else. From the distance it looked like a treasure of shifting white waves that she didn't want to disturb, but Pearl could never have done something like beginning a rebellion, she would have crushed this planet. Homeworld needed resources and for her home she would have done it. Rose wasn't like that, Rose believed the earth was more valuable than homeworld. She does began a rebellion. Pearl's eyes narrowed quietly at that, _"More valuable than homeworld",_ for a long time Pearl hadn't thought that way, for centuries and milleniums she hadn't believed Rose was like that.

For Rose there were other reasons for the rebellion; the system in Homeworld was too strict, too severe and ordered for Rose's personality; she wanted to give them more freedom, she really desired it, but under all that was her love for the earth. Rose would do the impossible to make everybody to be fine, that was her and even so, without any other option, Rose would protect the earth over Homeworld.

Pearl missed Homeworld. It was as if her nature tied her to Homeworld in a manner it didn't tie Rose. Pearl saw Greg moving and her thoughtful expression became tender. She found in the earth things she could never have got in Homeworld.

One day sixteen years before she could have died and Rose could have had this life.

 _"I don't understand"_ Pearl remembered have said to Rose with incredulity and astonishment, barely pronouncing the words _"How to do something like that? Why?"_

Rose's voice answered in her mind _"Why does he have to disappear?"_ Pearl rested her head his arm.

 _"Just like that, they grow and change to die after, fade away leaving nothing after them, they wilt. I'd wish to keep something his, but even this creature is a human who will die too soon; I don't want him to die and I don't want his father to die neither. I love them so much."_

The extra weight made Greg half wake up, he drew her closer to him, putting a hand over her and her head on his chest where she could rest comfortably and hear his breathing. By now the thoughts of the gem had taken that path she always tried to avoid. Very slightly she rubbed her cheek against him. That and her lacking complaint about the sudden movement told him something was wrong.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No" she said pronouncing between a sad smile "I like to be here"

Greg went from amazement to feeling touched, she was so- "It must be the texture of the fabric" Pearl said in a pretended tone of analysis, her old passive semi-uninterested speech, while examining his shirt between two fingers.

Greg chuckled, a long time ago she used to make this kind of excuses whenever she said something good about him. The laugh she expected broke her stern expression in something akin to the verge of tears, she suppresed it so that he wasn't able to notice. Greg put a kiss on her hair.

 _"I don't want to separate from him"_ Rose said.

Pearl had said to Rose, Greg had to die, he was her friend too but humans were born for that and Rose had known it from the very beginning. It was the truth, they were temporal.

For Pearl there was never a feeling associated to human beings, no really, they went and came to never being seen again; just people passing by, she never cared. Occasionally she had tried to study their behavior but she was never close enough. Then Greg arrived and some way she had ended in this situation.

The gem barely smiled, a while ago she had noticed his father had a heart beating with almost the same rhythm than Steven's, their times were almost the same; children didn't have a real heart rhythm until they were born and copied their parent's.

Of course, she had learned all that because of Steven; all in all he didn't come to exist cause Rose stopped to do so, he already had been living for months inside of his mother.

* * *

"You thought the baby would be like one of us even if he wouldn't be a gem" that was what Pearl felt, one of them even if his life would be so short. That notion made her stop and frown in an aflicted concentration. "I can't let him die, I can't see him die"

"Steven will be something so wonderful, something new. A little of his father and a little of me too that will stay after both disappear. A human who won't die; better than that, he'll be a gem too."

Pearl heard those words in the background, Rose had continued talking but she was in middle of her own conflict. What Rose was about to do wasn't an insane thing and nobody was going to make her change her mind, it was almost understandable, Rose wanted to save her son. Her eyes grew wider while Rose spoke words she couldn't catch anymore "I will do it!" Pearl heard her own voice saying.

She said if Rose was right and all what she needed was a gem for the creature was going to be born, then Rose could take hers, a pearl would be enough. I couldn't be too much difficult, a move and Rose would have her gem in a hand, she could absorb the gem into her body and give it to the baby. Pearl knew Rose would be able to do it, but she didn't.

It was Rose who disappeared in glowing fragments, like embers extinguished in the nocturnal air, and it was Pearl who held the baby in arms for first time to take him to his father.

This insignificant thing had been crying for a while before she approaches. When she picked it up, wraping it in a blanket certain perflexity invaded her, it was very soft; she could almost feel the bones under his flesh with just pressing a bit. She observed it meticulously, she hadn't known what appearance it was going to have. "Steven? Is that you?" she said aloud.

He stopped crying all suddenly at the sound of her voice, so they really could hear during their gestation, couldn't they?. Strangely the creature fit its eyes on hers. Dark irises met bright ones for a long minute. "It-It's a pleasure"

Years after, when she told Greg about her greeting, he repressed a laugh, he called it "period of recognition", cause there wasn't a best way to receive a baby in this world than with a shake of hands and "congratulations". He got to see her blushing but a killing glare too.

* * *

Steven was just few months old, Pearl had been carrying him with his little head on her shoulder because of the colics bohtered him frequently but now that he was calmed again Garnet told her Greg was here to pick him up. Garnet streched her arms to change the baby. Surprisingly Pearl realized she didn't want to let him go.

Steven was different to Rose and so was her wish to protect him. It was moved by something in his absolute defenselessness, perhaps the way he demanded her affection reaching out with his little hands or tried to communicate with low small sounds though he couldn't speak yet or maybe it was because of the way he trembled and stuck to her whenever he was scared. Steven wasn't the powerful Rose Quartz, he couldn't be as her comrade in arms, he wasn't impressive or courageous as his mother had been. He was innocent and the purest love of all of them.

Garnet was still keeping her arms forward "Come on Pearl, I'm sure his father wants to hold him too"

* * *

The moonlight got into the room through a window at the other extreme of the bedroom, the curtains slightly moved with the wind.

Greg wasn't much bigger than she was, he had her same height and a body was easily broken, besides he wasn't strong, not even like other humans. It was ridiculous but when he held her like this, she felt safe.

Before than her feelings for Greg were what they were now, there had some times when she wondered if being in Rose's place she would have done the same. Now she knew she would have never done that. Greg didn't like even joke about it, from the beginning he was fine with what was inevitable, in his species this ending has repeated itself enough to make them accept it, they've never had option anyway. However what Greg wasn't ready to accept was the death of those who he cared about, the pain Rose didn't want to bear. Pearl didn't want to hurt him, she wouldn't do something like that knowing he didn't agree.

Her circumstances weren't exactly the same neither. Steven was there and all suddenly her life didn't seem just be hers to dispose of it.

"You're very quiet" Greg said "You know you can tell me what's bothering you, right?"

"Yes" she answered with a degree of content.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, after" She concentrated on her surroundings, on this moment, the future was uncertain but just now she could enjoy the present, she closed her eyes "I just want to be here" she said listening the sound of his heart beating, paying attention to the wind outside and his warming embrance in the darkness of the room, she smiled, maybe…maybe there was a way to prevent his death, not everything was lost yet, she had to try at least.

When he wanted to talk again she was asleep already "Good night Pearl"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Don't worry this is my story so likely Greg will live forever xD.**

 **But, how did he get a house? that's another story**

 **and yes, I used some expressions from Greg's lines in "Imitation" (English vers in "Lost and found" chapt 2) intentionally**


End file.
